


Round Two

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A neuropressure session after 3.15 "Harbinger." (04/16/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I was wondering what the Neuropressure after 3.15 "Harbinger" would holdâ€”here's my take on the verbal exchange. (Picture our favorite couple kneeling, facing each otherâ€”essentially in the same posture as their conversation in Harbinger.)  


* * *

"I told Amanda ta' cool it some. I mean, its not like we're not gonna be friends."

"I have no need to hear of your—association with Lt. Cole."

"Your voice is gettin' tense again and your muscles are tensin' up too."

He can't help but twist the knife a little deeper. Leaning in closer, he speaks softly into her ear.

"Ya' wouldn't be gettin' so tense if ya' weren't jealous."

Her head turns bringing her mouth within an inch or two of his own. She meets his gaze with the challenge of a single arched brow.

When she answers, her voice seems huskier. "To assume that I am jealous," she says the word as if the word and the feeling it represents are foreign to her. "Would be to assume that your actions somehow impact me."

His eyes twinkle in response to the exchange so reminiscent of their earlier interaction. If she wants to play—he's game.

He maintains eye contact although his eyes take on a slumberous quality. 'If I recall correctly, my actions seemed ta' impact ya' pretty much.'

"As I recall, I explained to you that I was simply—appeasing my curiosity."

"And was it—appeased, that is?" He punctuates his question by inclining his head so that their foreheads touch.

With the contact, he catches a slight shift in her expression. "On the contrary, our—contact—yielded quite a few questions that may require further—experimentation."

She raises her own forehead away from his but tilts her head so that her lips are only a slight breath away from his own by the time she finishes speaking.

"So this ahh—experimentation—is this with the population at large or do you have somethin' more specific in mind?"

"I am thinking that it would be far more prudent to pursue my—experimentation—with a specific, discreet, individual given my responsibilities as an officer."

"Only seems logical, ya' wouldn't want to give folks the wrong impression."

For a moment their lips come together.

"So, ya' got any candidates? I mean as far as your experimentin' goes?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Their lips meet again, this time with a little more pressure.

"Anybody, I know?" He asks playfully pulling away from her mouth.

She responds by catching his lower lip firmly between her teeth for a long moment before releasing him. He groans before he can help himself.

"I have one logical—candidate—as you say." Her hands release his neck as her arms twine around his neck.

Trying of their word play, Trip allows himself to fall backward onto the pillows arranged on her floor, pulling her with him as he goes before rolling her beneath him. He manages one more remark, "That's one lucky fella..."


End file.
